Various types of carriers for the assembly, test and calibration of mass air flow sensors on automated production lines are known in the art. In general, the mass air flow sensor must be removed from the assembly carrier for test and calibration. Each time the mass air flow sensor is removed from the assembly carrier, there is a possibility that the sensor elements at the end of the sensor head may be damaged. Also, during the tests and calibration, the air flow profile of the different test and calibration stations are not only different from each other, but also may be different from the air flow profile which the mass air flow sensor is in actual use. As a result, the calibration of the mass air flow sensor is not as accurate as could be and often requires trimming and/or adjustment at the final installation in a control system, such as an electronic fuel control system for an internal combustion engine.
The invention is directed to a carrier which eliminated the removal of the mass air flow sensor for test and calibration and which provides an air flow profile during test and calibration which is repeatable and simulates the air flow profile the sensor will be exposed to in its ultimate application.